A Green Rose
by MotherOfPandas
Summary: When life gives you another opportunity, normally we would become more precautious. Well...normally. Oc Semi-self insert.
1. Prologue

I know, I know. I'm not to happy with myself either. Two unfinished stories and now putting out another one (Maybe two? ehehehhehehehe) I'm in no way dropping the other two, I just sadly been lacking motivation for them. Also I did start getting into Harry Potter (I know late to the party right) while I may not be the biggest fan, I just couldn't get this idea out of my head for too long. So wa-la I went for it and with it I introduce a semi-self insert resurrection story set in the realm of Harry Potter. The prologue is short because I wanted to get that out of the way and immediately start getting to the juicy bits. I hate dragging on the introductions of the main characters.

I will be dropping another story soon set on Game Of Thrones so if you want to check that out, follow I guess? (I'm obsessed with Game of Thrones)

I really do appreciate the follows and reviews

All the characters belong to J.K Rowling, I'm just kidnapping them and raising them as my own.

Thanks **dangofamily** for being my beta!

* * *

 **~Prologue~**

She refused to accept the prospect that she died.

She really didn't, not when that just meant she wasted two years of her life for nothing in college or how her grandpa liked to call it 'a _waste of good money'._

 _Oh how right you were papi._

She felt like she woke up from a long nap, one she was thoroughly enjoying before being RUDELY interrupted. The urge to cry just came over her and so that's what she proceeded to do. An odd feeling to get when you were nineteen years old.

Then she couldn't see properly for a while it, felt so strange. She could hear everyone around her but couldn't really comprehend much either. She stayed like that for a while and it was starting to piss her off a lot and so she responded by crying. She would always feel a pair of arms hold her and she relished in the comfort.

She craved it even.

There was one pair of arms she didn't like being in, she didn't know who's, but it felt so clammy and rough. It only made her scream louder.

She wanted to apologize but she couldn't even seem to form sentences either.

….Then her eyes started to adjust. Everything changed when she could finally see around her. That's why she knew she must have died because right in front of the mirror was a baby.

A baby with silver eyes and really dark jet black hair.

When this realization came she didn't like it, didn't like it one bit. In turn her magic responded. Her own magic. _Real magic._

She made bouts of accidental magic here and there.

Any toy she had around her would just start moving just so she wouldn't have to be stuck in her own sorrows.

Things broke - a lot.

There was only one person that could stop her and she finally understood where she was and what was going on when she saw _her._

She always came into her nursery a bit disgruntled, almost like she would rather be doing anything else. The one who always followed her in was some old looking elf. The house elf - Kreacher and the one with the clammy arms she hated too much.

She would stare down at her, as if expecting her to change her mind about whatever she was crying about, until she lifted her arms to be carried. At a certain point she started to do it out of spite. _What kind of mother didn't want to hold her own child?_

Her beautiful grey eyes would look at her in a pleading way before, reluctantly picking her up. Just like that all the hurt and pain she would be experiencing would disappear almost like a soothing wave. She didn't understand why, maybe it was because she will always and forever be a hug addict; past life and present.

Whatever it was she would just put her little baby head on the crook of her neck and she would begin rocking her in a soothing pattern. She could feel her warmth and always picked up the fresh scent of vanilla, and sooner or later she would fall asleep.

Today was different though, for the first time she really wanted to look at Walburga. Even though she continued rocking her, she was just staring at her. She stopped crying but she refused to be put down again. Making a show whenever Walburga felt she has done enough and would attempt to put her down.

Her eyes were grey although her own were much lighter. She was blonde and soft, really soft. She was currently with her hands on her face, really seeing her for the first time.

This was real, _she was real._

She still didn't comprehend it all. What happened to her? Why was she here? Of all places she came back to _this_ universe. Her thoughts were a whirlwind of grief for her past life and everything left behind and this one where she knew pain and sorrow would walk with her every step. Especially with this family, knowing the madness that ran through their veins. Guess she really did have rotten luck.

She must have made some face because Walburga started to do that shushing noise and whispering soothing things that she's always seen mothers do to calm their kids. She couldn't help giggling at her actions. This was coming from the woman who made a fuss to hold her.

When she stopped giggling she noticed her nice grey eyes again. They were for the first time - warm. Not cold and distant like she's seen time and time again. A genuine light shown through.

She didn't know why but she didn't want to let that picture go. Then a commotion was coming from her closed nursery door. Walburga groaned and looked at her contemplating putting her down, but when she started to make the motion, she fused. She wanted to see what was going on. Walburga huffed before opening the door and proceeding to see who were responsible for the racket with Kreacher on her heel. She took the time to look around the manor. It was quite beautiful. Some portraits were bickering with each other which caused her to giggle. Walburga glanced in her direction for a second before finding the boys.

Right before her eyes were Sirius and Regulus Black.

They were so _small._ With chubby cheeks and wide grey eyes.

Sirius was holding onto a toy arm's reach away from Regulus and Regulus was starting to throw a tantrum over it.

Keacher just walked over and snatched the toy from Sirius, who was too focused on keeping it away, and handed it over to Regulus who gave him a wide toothy grin.

"Now both of you behave yourselves, I will not have such rambunctious behavior in this house." Walburga would have continued scolding if the boys were paying attention. They were both staring at the baby in their mother's arms. "Hello." Sirius said moving closer to take a look. They probably only ever seen her when she was sleeping, seeing as she never left her nursery, and slept for hours on end.

She wasn't even that old either. Maybe three months?

"Yes Sirius this is your sister, Roslyn Violette Black." Walburga said it so flippantly. Which also gave her the startling realization, _what was her old name?_

Regulus attempted to reach a hand and touch her. So Walburga crouched down and held her as he was looking at as if she were something fascinating. When his hand almost touched her, she grabbed it with her chubby little hands and attempted to put it in her mouth. Sirius started laughing as Regulus squealed with a mix of horror and laughter since she was giggling like a madwoman or well in this case a child.

Just like that something in her heart yearned to keep this. Sirius laughing, Regulus using a handkerchief that Keacher Accio'd giggling and Walburga having that little gleam of warmth in her eyes again.

Her heart still yearned for her past, a past with a loving father and weird yet amazing friends.

But this...this could do too.

* * *

~Thanks For Reading~


	2. Chapter 1: A Wheel To Spin

Wow I really didn't expect this story to become so well received. Thank you so much! I really hope I don't come to let you guys down.

Just to note real quick thank you to those that have reviewed on my characters name, haha yes I know about the Black family naming system. I went with Roslyn though only because 1. I love that name and 2. its in a way to tell us that Roslyn doesn't belong. She wasn't suppose to be apart of the Harry Potter universe. Its subtle but it for me works. Anyways here's chapter one I hope you enjoy! Leave a review on your way out too!

I only own Roslyn everyone else belongs to J.K Rowling...not to long though eheheheheh

Thanks to my beta: **SelfiesWithSprinkles** and my best friend **dangofamily**

* * *

 **A Green Rose**

 **Chapter 1: A Wheel To Spin**

They've taken to calling her Rose now after Sirius had a really hard time pronouncing Roslyn.

She was turning five months old soon.

Firstly, she was now coming to appreciate mobility, and, well, everything she could do as a young adult. Being a baby was horrendously boring. It was the same thing, continuously, sleep, eat, and poop. Much like how she complained to her friends from her past life about dogs, which brought her pride to an all-time low. Her poor dignity was shattered and she wanted to keep whatever was left of it. So far, the only thing she could do really is observe, and truthfully, she had picked up on a lot.

She had finally come to understand why this family had broken apart so fast. There was this undertone of…. distance. Unspoken, but obviously there. As a baby, she really didn't have much say in the matter, so all she was left to do was watch. Sirius and Regulus had to always refer to their parents as 'Mother' and 'Father', although Regulus had had a hard time enunciating those names. Even with how young they were, they were already having to play with toys for development. Nothing was just for fun; she didn't even think they let the boys have toys they'd enjoy. Rose had a wet nurse, and while there's nothing wrong with that, it just felt like another reason to add onto the ever-growing distance between parent and child.

Additionally, having to be breastfed was disturbing and uncomfortable, she never wanted to speak about it ever again in her life. Sirius, meanwhile, was already being succumb to the expectations of an heir to the Noble Most Ancient House of Black. The amount of times Rose had to hear her parents say that was making her want to stab her ears off.

Sirius was barely three, for God's sake!

The Black Family Manor, Grimmauld place, number 12, was something else entirely. It was lovely, with its glass chandeliers and fine china, but it also included décor decisions such as mounted house-elf heads, and a troll boned umbrella rack. They all had an aesthetic of a serpent, which Rose didn't mind (she loved snakes). Everything had to have a dark color palette, even her own nursery.

In retaliation at the constant boring lifestyle of a baby, Rose was conditioning Walburga to be a proper mama. Any other person would have accepted this as a lost cause, but if there was one thing Rose knew about herself, it was that she always got what she wanted.

A spoiled lifestyle does that to a person.

There were times Walburga would put her foot down and Rose would let her. The power was starting to get to her head too much, and she needed to reign it in a little. It was pretty evil, and in a way, she couldn't fault Walburga and Orion on their authoritarian parenting style. It was the 1960s, and with the wizarding world behind the muggle world, this place could be far more behind. The 1950s was around the time the muggle world was still recuperating from World War II. Britain society was still largely influenced by war, so before that felt like a whole other matter. It was like picturing the Victorian era, mostly remembered to be prudish, hypocritical, stuffy, and narrow-minded.

Which reminded her that, if it was technically the 1960s in Britain… she could meet THE Beatles! Screw muggle bigotry, she was meeting the goddamn Beatles!

Either way, Rose felt justified being a little demanding. All considering, every time Walburga thought she could get away with having Kreacher take care of her, she threw a wild baby tantrum.

She was worried, at first, that her parents wouldn't really care for them, but they did, in their own strange way. If she wasn't as close to Walburga, and in fact her child, she would have thought that she was the worst. The woman dictated everything, scrutinizing others around her. She was uptight and borderline cruel. She almost reminded Rose of some military general, with all her harsh judgement. Even so, there were moments, rare as they were, where Walburga genuinely swelled with pride at her children.

They never noticed though, she did it subtly, but Rose caught on. When Walburga would fix Sirius's robes when they went out, her hands would linger a little longer on his hair and face then necessary. When she had Kreacher make them supper, she went out of her way to check if it was the right temperature for Regulus. (He would refuse to eat food that was too hot.) It really made more sense why she took Sirius's betrayal, or any betrayal, for that matter, so hard. So hard, she made a point to take their names off the tapestry herself. She cared too much.

It took a while for Rose to come to that conclusion, she was scared, for a while, that she had left behind a wonderful father for a broken family.

Walburga and Orion were happily married—that much was obvious, considering she just so happened to be their little 'accident'. They had only planned to have Sirius and Regulus, but then she popped out and into their lives like _magic_. The name was something last minute. Rose knew about the Black family's way of naming their children after their ancestors or using astronomy, so she was a bit put off that she was left out of it. Only her middle name counted for her grandmother.

She wanted to start learning to speak and read. Oh, how she craved to read already! There was one problem that she never calculated.

Regulus.

She would catch him just staring at her often. She never did consider the fact that he could possibly become jealous. That was a misstep in her part. She noticed too, whenever she crawled over (oh, yeah, she was allowed to crawl now) to play with one of his toys, he wouldn't let her. They were only a year apart in age, and, well, Walburga was giving her more attention than him.

Rose had begun teething too, and with that in mind, she started to form a plan to make up for it. Kreacher would come later.

 **~O~O~O~**

Coming from a noble house came with its benefits, one being that they had an array of connections. Walburga was always invited to many small get togethers. Sadly, for her, she had to bring along her children. Rose refused to stay home with Kreacher. The last time she was left with him—let's just say it was going to stay unspoken.

Every time they left by floo to one of Walburga's small get togethers the Black family would arrive at Diagon Alley and would take a carriage ride from there. Walburga had a thing for arriving fashionably, something about asserting her dominance. Kreacher was told to stay home and tidy up the Manor for supper when they returned. Every time they ventured through Diagon Alley, Rose's brothers would always look at the display window of Cranville Quincey's Magical Junkshop before Walburga veered them away. This particular get together didn't happen often, so when it did, Rose was adamant on getting into that store. Since it was a junk shop, it would occasionally have toys, and other magical infused objects that always entertain the children nearby.

So, when, on this day, they had begun to pass the store - Rose threw her rattle. The shop door was wide open and they were close enough for the rattle to roll inside. It was given to her by Druella and Cygnus Black, whom Rose had yet to meet, as she was still an infant. It had started to get around that the Black family heiress was prone to frequent 'accidental' magic. It was designed to help control her magic almost like a wand.

That was the strange part about magic. Rose has read from different sources in her past life that it was felt, almost like a physical force she needed to channel from deep within. It almost sounded like aura or chakra that she's learned from her favorite tv shows. But then, it didn't really make sense considering muggle-born children never knew there were wizards until the Hogwarts letters. Or like in Harry's case instances of accidental magic.

She couldn't begin to understand magic. It defied scientific reasoning.

Rose spent long hours trying to get a feel of her magic. Every time she would start to feel something, it would disappear immediately and she felt worn out. It was honestly such a workout for her. But just like any other young wizard, her magic was generated through her emotions, and one problem was that Rose was very sentimental. She couldn't help thinking about her past life, and now this life. She knew everything that was going to happen. The rise of Voldemort, the prophecy, her brothers' fates… Her mind would be clouded with mixed emotions that would erupt. It would become too much at times, so, luckily the rattle came in handy.

Presently, Walburga groaned at her antics, letting go of Regulus's hand to reprimand her. "No, Rose. A lady shouldn't throw things."

She looked down to ask Sirius to get it for her, but he was already going inside the shop. Walburga scoffed, already thinking on how she was going to lecture him on obedience. She had to, reluctantly, follow him. Regulus was a few steps in front, eager to see inside.

The shop had a calm and jovial atmosphere to it. It was more spacious inside, with high ceilings and stairs going up to the second floor. There were a few products flying around above them, and displays of books lining up the shelves, most likely ones that the Second-Hand Bookshop didn't bother to have. It wasn't exactly a junk shop but there were items cast around that the other stores didn't really hold as it wouldn't mix with its theme.

Sirius was already looking at a display of Quidditch toys. There was a Quality Quidditch supply store a few stores down, but Rose doubted they had anything but team attire. His little hands were still holding on to her rattle. The shop owner, Cranville Quincey, she assumed, was describing a set game to him. Rose tittered at his wide grey eyes, filled with awe.

Even so, it was Regulus that Rose was focused on. Her whole plan was to buy his affections. Childish, yes, but she couldn't possibly do anything else, not with her current baby form, anyways. He was looking around in amazement at the lined shelves - and bingo. He let go of Walburga's hand to run to the stairs where, flying in circles around some stacked hand-me-down jewelry, was a toy dragon. It was wooden, craved out in great detail, and green. She could already tell that, in his eyes, it was perfect.

Walburga made a disgruntled noise when he set off to look at the toy dragon.

"I'm guessing these are yours." The shop owner chuckled. He got up off his knees to stand at attention to the Lady of House Black. He was like any other ordinary wizard, probably passed his fifties. His demeanor radiated 'fatherly type'. Sirius was looking sheepish, refusing to look at their mother in the eyes, as he held onto a toy figure of a Quidditch player on a broomstick.

"We were just leaving," Walburga asserted, her beautiful, aristocratic features set in a frown. Her grey eyes looked around the store in disdain.

Sirius whined, "Aww, m'ther, p'wes!"

She sent him a look, but Regulus continued. "P'es!"

The shopkeeper, not wanting to miss a chance at a sale jumped at the opportunity, said, "It wouldn't hurt to give the boys new toys M'lady." He noticed Rose in her arms. "And this little lady as well." The boys nodded in unison.

Walburga sneered. "They have enough toys back at home, we're leaving." She turned to leave, but the shopkeeper continued. "Maybe, this could be a reward for some good behavior, perhaps or -"

"They will not be rewarded for insolence. The men of House Black don't run off without my say so." She turned around, cutting him off. "We have somewhere else to be and I will not be late."

Sending the shopkeeper one of her infamous glares, she was practically seething with controlled rage. He knew better than to continue, keeping his lips sealed. She gave the boys pointed looks, and they looked down in disappointment, Regulus close to tears.

Rose had the urge to hug them, as they practically resembled kicked puppies. It was a long shot to think she could get Walburga to buy them some entertaining toys.

Something slithered along the floor and Rose's heart almost leaped out of her small body. It was a rag doll viper, dark green and resembled the toy dragon only with added detail of scales. The shopkeeper must have noticed her reaction, for he swiftly picked it up off the floor.

"Pardon M'lady" He went to discard the toy snake when Rose cried out. Oh, how she wanted it so badly it brought back old feelings of her pet boa constrictor. A red boa named Phil, he was so sweet, the rag doll could practically be her own Nagini! Her little arms were reaching for it desperately over Walburga's shoulder. The shop keeper could only stare in bewilderment at her actions. The toy snake was adorable with its button eyes painted saffron with slits and soft looking texture, she started to whimper. Walburga groaned to high heaven, very unladylike of her in Rose's opinion.

Maybe it was because Walburga never had a daughter, but she turned to see what Rose wanted. Her eyes widened at the toy snake. Rose started to throw a fit, causing some of the nearby items to shake. The boys shot over to stare at Rose as if she were crazy for wanting a toy snake. But Regulus, seeing Rose's frenzy, had started to cry, too. Sirius joined in soon after, forgetting that he held his sister's rattle and could end this all swiftly.

Walburga could have just walked out of the store then and give them an earful on the carriage ride. But that was the moment some customers walked into the store as well, and she was practically cornered with the people flooding in and the items threateningly towering over them. Walburga tried to coax Rose into settling down, gently rocking her in her arms to avoid gossip of her daughters uncontrollable magic causing mayhem. If there was one thing you could attack a patrician on, it was their image.

How can the people believe them almighty and cogent with slander across their name? A few moments passed like this, with Rose's mother trying to calm her down and chide their behavior.

The shopkeeper was about to walk towards another family when Walburga snapped, "Alright," she huffed. The boys stopped immediately crying, rubbing at their eyes to wipe away the tears. Fakers!

Her mother snatched the toy snake out of the shop keeper's hands and gave it to Rose and she instantaneously put it in her mouth. She gurgled happily, the relief from teething coming like a soothing wave. Rose didn't notice the odd expression that passed over Walburga's face, too busy gnawing on her Nagini look alike.

Her mother went to the front desk to pay for the toys. While handing them over to them, something unexpected happened. Something Walburga would later come to speak fondly of to Orion as they settled in for the night.

Sirius and Regulus threw themselves at her waist, a tangle of little arms, attempting to simultaneously hug her. She had to quickly balance herself to not fall over. The shopkeeper chuckled, but made an odd strangled noise when she glowered at him.

Walburga cleared her throat and kept her face perfectly controlled. The boys detached themselves from her and they skipped cheerfully towards the door, Walburga not far behind.

Later, while the adults were in another room at the get together and the Black siblings were all playing around with their new toys, Rose took the opportunity to crawl over to Regulus. He was laying on his stomach, admiring the flying toy dragon, when she plopped herself down next to him, toy snake still in her mouth. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and pouted, but didn't move.

Rose only chortled, hugging her Nagini (Voldemort was not going to ruin a lovely creature for her). Progress.

 **~O~O~O~**

Sirius's third birthday rolled around, and to say that Rose was disappointed was an understatement.

She officially hated noble house parties. They were real aristocrats. They were all so posh and always carried themselves like they had a giant stick up their asses. As sister of the Black heir, and a baby, she really had no say on whether she went or not.

She had to hold back to urge to spit on some of the guests' faces. She could have even just forced herself to, but she had already lost so much of her dignity, it would hurt too much.

Rose couldn't stand to see the reluctant acceptance on Sirius. He gave controlled smiles and bowed when greeting an adult, as he was taught to do, but the whole time, she could see he was sulking. Their parents were using this opportunity to gloat their successes, rather than celebrate their first son's third birthday! Out of sheer spite, Rose just pretended to sleep the whole time. Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix were there as well, but Rose didn't want to deal with them, either. They had to act poised, too. At one point, Narcissa whined at the state of the dinner, but was immediately reprimanded at her behavior. Exactly what happened when Sirius did the same at the beginning. Narcissa had to hold back tears, or she would receive another scolding. Andromeda just held her hand reassuringly while Bellatrix just ignored them.

Rose knew this wasn't going to be fair, but it was hard to bear any of it. Then came the present opening, and she wanted to barf at the gall of these people. The 'presents' weren't really meant for a child, but it was the adults' way of showing off. What was a three-year-old supposed to do with advanced charms books other than bash their head with them?

A boy's birthday party was supposed to be fun and happy with streamers and party hats. A giant cake plastered with overly sweet frosting to have someone shove their face in, then lick some of it off their fingers. Then as the day goes on, all the kids practically high on sugar and running around the house as their parents chase them to avoid any injuries. At least, that was how it was with her old parties.

So, the night carried on and she waited until the last of them left. Kreacher was made to clean up the place, while Orion went to retrieve Rose from her little chair where she pretended to nap away so the nobody could bother her. Sirius was picking up his presents from the table next to her when she started reaching for him. Regulus was not far off, with Walburga fretting over his attire. He had gotten food on himself when she wasn't looking.

Sirius turned towards Rose, dumbfounded. Her heart almost shattered at his sad little eyes. He was now three, and with such a melancholic look. It shouldn't have surprised her when a little cupcake was conjured up out of thin air and floated towards him. It had a nice little candle shaped like a number three on it, already alight. Walburga and Orion gasped when they heard the little poof and did a double take from her to the cupcake. She couldn't bring herself to care, though, not even of what this would possibly mean later, not when he was staring at it like it was the best thing to ever exist. She giggled and clapped her little hands happily when he smiled and blew out the candle before it poofed out of existence. Unfortunately, it had zapped all her energy, and she was starting to feel sluggish. Stupid baby body with its limitations.

She shortly fell asleep in Orion's arms as he took her away to her nursery, but seeing Sirius face light up made all the consequences later worth it.

* * *

~Thanks For Reading~


	3. Chapter 2: Choosing An Heir

I'm going to start with my deepest apologizes for my disappearance, to put it mildly my personal life was hell to deal with. Writing and making drawings were the last things on my mind, and the latter i'm just getting back into. I'm just incredibly grateful to have found the wonderful friends I can trust today. Your reviews have been incredibly sweet and I appreciate all your kind words. I'm just starting to get my life together again so I don't know how frequent i'm going to post but I promise you i'll try. I just want to be more mentally stable, I hope you can understand. I also will be posting this story to AO3 ill post a link up on my profile when I do.

I want to thank SomethingYouMakeBloom and dangofamily for being my betas.

I only own Roslyn the baby, everyone else belongs to J.K Rowling

* * *

 **A Green Rose**

 **Chapter 2: Choosing An Heir**

"I'm sorry, Mistress." Kreacher looked down, so disappointed in himself. He was just trying to feed a very uncooperative Rose, but she was having none of it.

To put it mildly, Rose was upset. With her head turned in the opposite direction of the loyal house elf, she had a perfect view of the little toy dragon confined away in a casserole dish, with a sealing charm over it.

She had started to feel extremely guilty for Regulus; it was her fault he was acting out in the first place. She had been able to play the cupcake incident off as a coincidence, but that didn't stop their parents from keeping a closer eye on her.

Regulus was beginning to act out a little, due to the more time Walburga started to spend on Rose. He threw temper tantrums more frequently, stole food from the kitchen when Kreacher wasn't looking, and broke a good number of his toys to boot. Sirius, surprisingly, had Orion. In the books, it had never really shown what sort of relationship the boys had had with their father (assumed to be practically nonexistent). He was simply mentioned, and it was Walburga that was offered more development.

Thus, with Walburga with her and Orion with Sirius, it really hurt to see where Regulus stood. Granted these attentions weren't the best, Walburga was awful to deal with at times and Orion was pretty indifferent with educating Sirius.

Sirius was still too young to begin any political or etiquette lessons, but in no way was he allowed to act like any normal child. Three-year-olds played with their feet and had a wild imagination, but Sirius had to behave himself. Any childhood endeavor he tried to partake in was quickly taken away, and he was reprimanded each and every time for not behaving as a 'proper' pureblood heir. In fact, just the other day, he was chatting away at the table like any other child, and was ordered to be silent. When he began crying and refused to stop, he was locked away to his room. Day after day, poor Sirius was punished, and slowly being morphed into what their parents wanted, which meant that Regulus and Rose were to follow by example.

She hated every minute of it. So she was retaliating aggressively.

"Rose, that's enough, eat your food." Rose threw a raspberry Walburga's way.

Currently, Regulus was on the floor, drawing away with charcoaled color pencils, while Walburga was attempting to have Rose start eating more solid foods. Mashed sweet potatoes with nutrient potion mixed in looked a little appealing, but Rose wasn't having it from Walburga.

Kreacher popped away, and a second later popped back. "Mistress, there's an owl for you." The fact that Kreacher hadn't received it must have meant that it was very important, Rose noted. Walburga's eyes widened and she quickly got up from her seat and motioned for Kreacher to follow her. "M'ther look look!" Regulus was motioning towards his drawing to show to their mother but his cries went ignored.

It broke her heart to see him so distraught as Walburga walked away from him. Rose was going to start to lose her mind the more she was stuck in this baby form. If she started showing signs of being, to put it mildly, a "genius", who knew what her family would do.

She could feel her emotions getting out of control again. These fits weren't healthy for a baby even worse for a magical one. The vase of tulips on the other side of the room quickly withered, turning brown and dry. The casserole dish with Regulus's dragon also cracked.

Rose needed to breathe. Anything to stop her magic from responding, nothing good ever happened when it did and it was only going to blow her cover. So she did the only thing an infant could do when anxious; cry.

Rose remembered before reading in one of her psych books, babies would have fussy periods when they're hard to console, and crying may help them let off steam.

Her tears started to wane when she heard a chair being dragged against the floor. From Rose's high chair she couldn't see a head and it appeared as if the chair was moving on its own. The tears ceased when grey eyes similar to her own stared back at her; little dragon in his arms. Rose looked over to the casserole dish, and it was shattered, pieces all over the pretentious, oak, round table.

Regulus was pouting but picked up the little wooden spoon Kreacher was using to feed her. Silver spoons were too expensive to be scrapped with her baby teeth taking their time to grow in.

His little hand holding it on the other end was literally trying to shove it in her mouth. "Eat." Little Regulus was trying to feed her. Rather aggressively to boot. He didn't look happy to be doing it.

Which begged the question, why was he doing it? The last thing she remembered was him screaming that he didn't want a sister and almost setting the toy block she was holding on fire. That was extremely dangerous and terrifying; her poor little hand had almost been charred! After that unfortunate incident, their mother had had to be in the same room with both of them at all times. Actually, now that she thought about it, Rose was starting to wish Walburga back. Why did she leave Regulus alone with her? The woman had gone bloody mental.

"Eat!" Regulus was starting to drop the food on her and literally trying to hit her with the spoon. She pushed the spoon away, and it slipped from his hands and falling to the floor. He made an angry noise from the back of his throat and stomped his foot on top the chair.

These were the signs of a tantrum, but what could Rose do? She was stuck on a high chair. She started to whine and reach for him. His eyes were watering as he looked at her and pouted.

"Why du m'ther l'ke u more me?" He was rubbing at his eyes furiously.

It hurt Rose to see him like this. She may not be able to remember her old name, but she did remember her old life. As for how long that would last, who knew? She knew she had grown up as an only child, resenting her mother for leaving her and her father behind. She couldn't even remember the bitch's face, but the scar over her heart was still a fresh reminder. She was able to pull through with her father by her side, but who did Regulus have?

Freakin Kreacher?

Rose wasn't going to leave Regulus with Kreacher. He was a good house-elf and she knew that he would care for her brother very much as they got older, but Rose wasn't going to let Kreacher be Regulus's only friend.

She continued to reach for him with her little arms. A hug was the perfect solution. She was crying for him and he pouted at her with his bitter grey eyes. His dragon was on her chair, spoon in its mouth. Regulus sniffed and took it from its mouth, proceeding to scooped up some food from the tipped over bowl on her high chair.

"Eat," he commanded, shoving the spoon her face once again. She grabbed the handle over his hand before he could make her gag on the thing. The sweet potato was good, it, surprisingly, wasn't that sweet, as if a potion was used to even out the taste. He made a nod of approval and went at the bowl again. She swallowed quickly, afraid of him shoving more in her face when she still had some in her mouth.

At that point, he must have been really curious of the food, for while she was still chewing, he used her spoon and took a bite. He seemed to like it, as he'd give himself bigger portions and they'd alternate.

It went like this for a while, it was surprisingly peaceful. Almost like the games kids played: house. Regulus was unknowingly smiling to himself scraping the food from the bowl.

Their mother must have remembered about leaving the two of them alone. She was out of breath when she came back, but stopped abruptly when she saw the two of them with food all over themselves. Regulus missed a few times trying to get the food in her mouth. She clapped happily and grinned with her one tooth.

Walburga frowned, "Regulus you have food all over yourself."

 **~O~O~O~**

Rose now understood the urgency with which Walburga treated the few weeks close to the New Year.

The Black family traditionally held a feast at their summer estate. The estate was resident of the Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Black, Arcturus Black III, their great grandfather, and was under a Fidelius charm; anyone that wasn't a Black would be immediately hit with an Unforgivable curse, unless they were given permission.

The House of Black currently didn't have an heir. Normally, the firstborn son would be the successor of royal families, but with wizards, it required a special family blood ritual. The Inheritance ritual.

That was another thing Rose couldn't wait to learn more about: mastery over the Dark Arts. She has seen the tomes in their family library the very few times she's been in there when Walburga looked for Keacher and he was dusting. The Dark Arts was heavily used in the Black family. Now, that did not mean in any way would she have intentions of buying into the pureblood agenda or joining Voldemort, but it would be a huge advantage to have some Dark Arts knowledge on the Light side. More specifically, she wanted to look more into The Tales of The Three Brothers, lore that had become a family bedtime story.

Rose never wanted to be left out of nightly stories Keacher would read to them, so she would pretend to be asleep while he read them to Sirius and Regulus in their room.

 _"'There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure.'" Rose heard Sirius fidget in his sheets. That was always his favorite part._

"'And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travellers usually drowned in the river.'" 'What an awful story to be reading to children,' Rose thought.

 _"'But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.  
_  
 _"'So the oldest brother-'"_

Sirius practically bounced in his bed, chanting, "Me, Me, Me."

 _Kreacher settled him down before continuing. "'...Who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.  
_  
 _"'Then the second brother-'" Regulus grew excited, but didn't say anything. "'-who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

"'And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like.'" Nobody said anything, but it had basically been established that Rose was represented by the youngest brother. "'The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility. Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts.

 _"'In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination._

"'The first brother travelled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.

"'That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat.'"

Sirius pouted.

"'And so Death took the first brother for his own.

 _"'Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death, appeared at once before him._

"'Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally, the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her.'" Regulus made a gag noise, followed by an "ew."

"'And so Death took the second brother for his own.

 _"'But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life.'"  
_  
Rose was well aware that The Tale of the Three Brothers made Voldemort seek out the Deathly Hallows and drove him to make the Horcruxes. The Elder wand, the stone, and the invisibility cloak were somewhere out in the world now, Rose incapable of getting them, but soon she would. All so they don't fall in those grotesque hands again. Until then, she had people to deal with until she grew up and could act out any of her plans. Starting with Arcturus, he was only vaguely mentioned with Sirius discarding his Order of Merlin medal, a medal widely speculated to have been given to him for lending the Ministry of Magic a large sum of money.

Back in the present, before Rose, Arcturus appeared as the very definition of a high lord, wearing a nice, finely made suit under lavishing robes. Made with the finest silk, she assumed, since they had runes stitched in. He had a cane in hand, and was properly trimmed; he was an intimidating site. Of course there were wrinkles, and the cane wasn't for mere fashion, as his age was catching up to him. Word around the members of the Black family was that Arcturus was going to be choosing his heir soon. It wasn't settling well with their immediate family. Orion was acting snippy and began locking himself away in his study, leaving Sirius time to play with his brother while Rose watched from her little playpen.

No one but Walburga has met their father's sister Lucretia Black. She wasn't close to the Black family but more to her husband's Ignatius Prewett. She was known to be the Aunt of Molly Weasley. Rose liked Alphard Black their Mother's brother he took a shine to Sirius on his birthday 'party'. Cygnus Black the III was your typical Pompous Pure blood, even slightly bitter for not having a male heir to inherit.

Most of their cousins and Regulus ended up joining Voldemort in the future, and while Regi was her brother, Rose already had a terrible impression of the rest of the lot. Except Andromeda and Narcissa. Arcturus ends up picking Sirius to be his heir, if she remembered correctly. How is the real question, though.

Their Immediate Black family was standing at attention before Arcturus. It was the first time seeing Walburga and Orion looking so sophisticated, like the lord and lady that they were. They were wearing high quality robes and polished shoes, Walburga in a lovely silk dress underneath her robes.

Arcturus bowed, and, on cue, their family followed (Walburga curtsied). Arcturus's eyes lingered on Rose and her brothers.

"It's an honor to be here, father," Orion said after a solid minute of their stare down. Arcturus inclined his head.

"Welcome." His voice was rather low, rough, and grave. He turned his body towards Walburga and the boys. "It's a pleasure to see you again, my lady, and an honor to meet your children."

"Thank you. Being here is a great honor in itself," Walburga replied. The three continued their idle chatter, but Rose noticed how stiff and dry the conversation was, demonstrating no familiarity whatsoever. Her brothers below her were growing bored as well, practically dancing from foot to foot. Rose blew a raspberry, capturing Arcturus's attention.

"This is the newest addition to the family that I have been told about?" he asked. Walburga brought Rose closer to her great grandfather. At closer glance, although Arcturus's beard was trimmed, it was pretty long. It was black, with specks of grey, reaching Arcturus's neck. Each time he spoke, his beard bobbed along with him, close enough for Rose to reach out and tug at it.

 _'Oh, my god… If it was only as long as Dumbledore's beard,_ ' Rose thought. The temptation to pull at it continued to grow the longer she ogled at it. What if it was as soft as she always pictured Dumbledore's to be…

'I HAVE TO GRAB IT!'

"NYAAAA!" Rose lunged as high as she could and pulled down on Arcturus's beard. Walburga stared in horror as Arcturus grunted in pain. The boys were laughing in the background.

Arcturus had to be using some spell to be making his beard so soft. Rose didn't want to let go. Orion gave the boys a stern look, which caused them to cease laughing. Well... tried. Sirius was putting his hand over his brothers mouth while the other one tried to swat it away.

"I'm terribly sorry, grandfather.." Walburga trailed off in shock, trying to pry Rose's hands off this beard. It was becoming very apparent that she didn't want to let go, and she didn't like being handled in such a way, so she started whining.

' _Soft things! Don't take them away from me, you witch_!'

Rose was surprised when Arcturus gently took her into his arms. "It's fine, my dear, she is but an infant." The side of his lip twitched when she continued running her fingers through his beard. Walburga just looked flustered and angry, and Orion's expression remained blank.

"Well, shall we go to the dinning hall and join the rest?" Orion seemed impatient to leave. Arcturus must have sensed it, because he stared at him for a solid minute.

"Give me a moment with the children."

Orion's jaw twitched, but inclined his head. "Come, Walburga."

Walburga looked between her husband and grandfather, distraught. Without any word on the matter, Walburga hiked up her dress and followed her husband out the grand door.

The Black siblings only watched them leave. In a way, Rose was taken aback by how the boys didn't try calling for their parents. She spoke too soon, though, as, right when the door closed, Regulus was extremely confused.

"M'er?" He started to take the steps towards the door.

"It will be fine, little one, your mother and father are just outside." For someone as old as their grandfather was, he was pretty quick on his feet. He was standing in front of Regulus and handing him a chocolate cookie in an instant. Regulus's eyes sparkled at the sight of the treat, and stuffed it into his mouth. He gladly took Arcturus's hand and joined him in the regal recliner.

"Ah, I want one, too!" Sirius came running to them too, on his little legs. Arturus had a platter of cookies on a well-polished oak coffee table. Beside it, there were glasses of milk and honey. _How did those get there?  
_  
Rose was very confused, but she kept her little baby act going as her brothers awed at the cookies.

Arturus went to stroke his beard, but Rose already had her hand on it, when something caught her eye. A ring was on his left hand, with the symbol of their house.

"Ah, interested, little one?" He let her grasp his hand for a closer look. Sirius stood over her shoulder. He quickly swallowed and asked, "What is that?"

"Hm, it is the ring that our ancestors have passed down to us for generations. My father gave it to me and I will pass it down to one of you, along with our family's magic." He chuckled at the looks of awe from the Black siblings.

"You see, snakelets, Merlin invited thirty families with the most powerful wizards and witches among them, and cast a spell of protection: a spell that bound and sacrificed their most powerful member, who, instead of dying, transformed into the guardian spirit totems that embody family magic. Soon, they each realised that the most powerful wizard, that being the heirs, in each generation of their family, was bound to the sacrifice, able to call upon the family magic with the price being they added their own magic on dying. Family magic became insular, each seeking to protect their own pool." Regulus moved to sit beside him.

Sirius's eyebrows were forward in confusion, and on a little child's face, it looked off. Arturus, seeing his expression, chuckled. "A talk about that is for your father to give you." Sirius pouted, but kept quiet. He knew better than to interrupt his elder, as it was a fact that Walburga had made sure to teach him so very young.

"Merlin was then able to direct all these spirit totems in concert to hide magical folk from the muggle world and eradicate evil from within wizarding. Once done, Merlin disappeared – it is said that he died in the effort – and the thirty families formed the Wizarding Council and began the wizarding society that would evolve into our world today. It's ever-changing, new families take place of olds, if they are not up to the expectations given to them."

Arturus sighed. "The thirty families drifted in politics and values. Yet, the pool of magic available to help protect the wizarding world remains. Theoretically, the most powerful overall in each generation should be able to call upon not only their family's magic, but that of the others as well. So this ring may belong to one of you."

Regulus grabbed grandfather's hand to take a closer look, and Sirius moved to see it. After a short while, Sirius said, "Will it help me protect my brother and sister, Grandfather?" Arturus eyebrows furrowed. He stared at him for a little longer than expected, and Sirius began to squirm.

"Yes, snakelet, yes, it can."

* * *

~Thanks For Reading~


End file.
